


Sand Dollar

by thejoystickofaswitch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, MerMay, MerMay Prompt, No Angst, built kind of like a supernatural rom com, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoystickofaswitch/pseuds/thejoystickofaswitch
Summary: Suga decides to tell you about a little sand dollar.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Sand Dollar

You had to bite your tongue to prevent the laugh that wanted to escape. Suga had told you that the sand dollar currently in his hand was his only friend, the sad look on his face only proving his statement further. The bad thing was, you could not tell if he was merely playing around or not. Knowing Suga’s teasing nature, the former was certainly possible--also the simple fact he described other mermen his age and talked about them as if he was their mother trying desperately to look out for her reckless boys. No friends other than that lonely sand dollar, huh?

Finally, you couldn’t hold the laugh you were biting down anymore. A cluster of giggles found their escape and no matter how hard you tried, they would not stop flowing. Suga frowned, one of his eyebrows raised. The expression on his face appeared to be a scowl. 

“I told you not to laugh!”

“I’m--so sorry! I don’t mean to laugh, I--swear!” You stammered between snickers. “It just sounds so ridiculous. You tell me about your friends all the time, and aren’t I your friend?” A frown on your own started to form. 

“Dang, you saw through my ruse huh?” He clicked his tongue, “I was trying so hard to sound convincing, too!” 

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, convincing.”

“Hey, you were sad. I was just trying to cheer you up.” Suga explained, his fingers began to trace over the sand dollar’s edges gently. “And I made you laugh, so I won.” 

Your heart fluttered, “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” he winked, “I’m still not done trying.” 

“What--”

You were interrupted when the rush of cold water hit your entire body. The sudden feeling of becoming extremely wet made you shriek. Suga’s laughter could be heard when you rised to the surface of the water, a scowl deep on your face. “Really?! Now I’m going to be soaking wet!” 

“You humans and your fear of being wet,” He taunted, swimming towards you. His grin was so playful you couldn’t stay mad. The anger washed away immediately. “At least you don’t have to deal with the fear of crabs getting stuck in your hair.”

“It’s called being afraid of getting hypothermia,” you scoffed, ignoring his complaint about the crabs. “You’re so lucky I’m in love with you.” 

“I am lucky.” He stated before bringing you closer to plant a kiss on your lips, the taste of salt lingering on his mouth. “You definitely are worth the risk.” 

“Jeez, are you sure you’re not a siren?” You questioned, it made his face turn sour, “Because you charm me every time we meet.”

“Nah, I couldn’t be. I’m a terrible singer.”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr first. My writing blog is beatific-drabbles.


End file.
